Mufasa
Mufasa is a lion from The Lion King. Mufasa plays Qui-Gon Jinn in Animation Star Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace He is a Jedi Master Mufasa plays Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo: Who Dumbo What Elephant and The Panther Giant, SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie, SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective and The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie He is a crab Mufasa plays Kekata in Perditahontas He is an Indian As Ace The Bathound in Po The Superpanda He is Batman's dog Mufasa plays Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a Jedi Mufasa plays King Triton in The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness (TV Series), The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-lioness 3: Nala's Beginning He is a Merman Mufasa plays SpongeBob SquarePants in Mufasa The Lion (SpongeBob SquarePants) He is a Sponge Mufasa plays the Sultan in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Simbaladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a sultan Mufasa plays Mr. Young in Oliver and Berlioz He is Daniel's father Mufasa plays James Williams in Simba in New York He is a father Mufasa plays King William in The Otter Lioness He is a king Mufasa plays Maurice in Beauty and the Gorilla He is a father Mufasa plays George Darling in Bambi Pan He is a grumpy father Mufasa plays Zeus in Simbacules He is a God Mufasa plays Scud in Animal Story 1, 2, 3, and Toons He is a dog Mufasa plays Captain Neweyes in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a captain Mufasa plays Cassim in Alexladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a thief king Mufasa plays Chief Powhatan in Nalahontas and Maid Mariahontas He is an Indian Chief Mufasa plays Rufus in The Rescuers (RJvernel Animal style) He is a old cat Mufasa plays Rajah in Romeoladdin He is a tiger Mufasa plays The Emperor in Perdilan He is an emperor Mufasa plays Fa Zhou in Nala (Mulan) He is a father Mufasa plays The Beast in Beauty and the Mufasa He is a beast Mufasa plays The Peddler in Kovuladdin He is a peddler Mufasa plays Kerchak in Flynnzan He is a Gorilla Mufasa plays Blu in Rio (SarabiandMufasa4ever Version) He is a Macaw Mufasa plays Eric in The Little Lioness He is a prince Mufasa plays Luiz in Rio (Olaf the White Snowman style) He is a bulldog Mufasa plays King Richard in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a king Mufasa plays Chief Arnook in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a chief of the Northern Water Tribe Mufasa plays Professor Porter in Simbarzan He is Jane Porter's father Mufasa plays The King in Nallerella He is a little old man Mufasa plays King Sabu in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a king Mufasa plays Bardock In DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Saiyan Mufasa plays King Moonracer In Bambi the Red-Nosed Deer He is a king Mufasa plays Nicodemus In The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mufasa plays King Stefan in The Sleeping Vixen He is a king Mufasa Plays Santa Claus in How Uncle Max Saved Christmas He is santa Mufasa plays Hobo in The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) He is a hobo Mufasa plays Mung Daal in Simba (Chowder) Portayals In The Wolf-Dog King Played By Winston In The Cat King Played By Thomas O'Malley In The Knight King Played By Captain Phoebus In The Viking King Played By Stoick The Vast In The Jaguar Queen, The Bunny Queen, The Twilight King, and The Magical Queen (Olivia Version) Played By Ariel In The Mouse King Played By Basil In The Tramp King and The Dalmatian King (MkShinx) Played By Dodger In The Wolf King Played By Balto In The Toon King Played By Francis In The Rabbit King Played By Bigwig In The Disney Human King, The Guardian King, The Warrior King (PrinceBalto Human Style), The Disneyworld King, The British King, and The Specialist King, Played By King Triton In The Cartoon Animal King, The Tom King, The Cowardly Dog King, The Hound King, The Hound King ll:Copper's Pack, The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Clifford King, The Pluto King, The Fox King (Oisin671 Style), The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Animated King, The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Felidae Cat King, The Dalmatian Dog King (PongoandPerditaRockz Style), The Kipper King, The Lion King Fanmake 10, The Lion King Fanmake 11, The Magic Animal King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Scooby King, The Toon Dog King, The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Dalmatian King (MisterCartoonMovie), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version), and The Cartoon Dog King Played By Chief In The Cyboid King, and The Sloth King Played By SpongeBob In The Scooby Doo King Played By Cash In The Sailor King Played By Pacha In The Aristocats King Played By Tom In The Cartoon Cat King Played By Flik In The T.C. King Played By Danny In The Samra King Played By Hiccup In The Superhero Queen Played by Vincent Porritt In The Star Maiden Queen Played by CJ Porritt Gallery Mufasa_1.jpg mufasa falling death.png Snapshot_1_(7-14-2014_7-41 PM).png Category:Heroes Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Cats Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Adults Category:Justin Time Characters Category:Life Category:Worry Category:Beast Category:�� Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists